Man-Beef : The origin of the nickname
by irishlovatic
Summary: One-shot prequel of the story "Good Boy Gone Bad" You don't need to read that to get this but I'd suggest reading that before this instead of the other way around


**Hey guys! I know its been awhile since I updated Good Boy Gone Bad, or double GB as I sometimes call it, but I hit a bit of a block on the latest chapter. It was awkward and fixed that but now I don't know how to put in everything I wanted to say but I have chapters after that written as well. So I stepped back from it, but not very far since this is a prequel/spin-off on it.**

**Well you know when Kelly was listing Beck's old friends and said Man-Beef was one of them?First I just wanted something that rhymed with Van Cleef, but then I started thinking about it, and this pointless little one shot was born. I actually like it a lot for such a pointless thing.**

**Anyways enough rambling and on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beck or Jade or any song mentioned. I kind of own all the other characters but most are based on characters from Victorious, which I don't own.**

* * *

The gang were sitting around a table in the new outdoor restaurant, Cement Cafe. Sharon was sitting on the very edge, next to Beck and Jade, the two friends she was closest to.

Jade was leaning into Beck , who had his arm slung around her shoulder was holding her coffee and scowling. If the fact she was scowling wasn't enough of a giveaway, the coffee's property of making time around other people bearable for her hadn't kicked in.

Next to them were Vicky and Andrew,snuggled up so much it was a wonder they could still eat. They had just gotten together a little while ago.

There was space for another couple next to them,because that was where Bobbie and his girlfriend would sit, but Bobbie was absent so his girlfriend was with her friends.

Then, across the table from Sharon, was Mikey, who had a very thoughtful expression on his face.

"What'cha thinking about so hard Mikey?" Sharon asked.

"Bobbie's girlfriend aside, this is a group of seven friends.."

"I'm not your friend." Jade snapped.

"Ignore Jade, nothing she says is valid until she finishes her coffee, she's too grumpy" Sharon said.

"I hate you." Jade said flatly.

"I love you too" Sharon easily replied. "So Mike, you were saying?" She continued,speaking over Jade's gruff muttering.

"Bobbie has a girlfriend, Jade and Beck are a couple, Vicky and Andrew just got together, so that just leaves you and I to hook up." with that he shot a rather creepy wink Sharon's way.

Sharon looked at him blankly.

"No." she said abruptly.

"Why not?" Mikey whined.

"Just no."

"Ever heard of YOLO?"

The others were watching this exchange with curiosity on the most part, and amusement on Jade's part, as she knew better than the rest that Mikey was fighting a losing battle. She also did not care if Sharon hurt Mikey's feelings, which allowed her to fully enjoy the spectacle before her.

"YOLO's stupid." Jade said, having decided to help Sharon out. After all, it was a chance to hurt Mikey and she selfishly wanted to keep Sharon's secret to herself.

"Yeah, you live everyday, you only die once." Sharon agreed, glad Jade decided to help.

"That doesn't change the fact I'm a beefcake."

Sharon burst into laughter.

"What? I am!"Mikey said, offended.

"The only resemblance you have to beef" said Jade in a bored tone,"is that in your natural, unchanged form, you disgust everyone. Well, other than animals, they seem to like you but they would like raw beef too. You disgust some people all the them, like beef to vegetarians. Other people use you like people would use beef for burgers."

"Jade's right." Sharon agreed. "You are the man version of beef, and I don't want to date Man-Beef."

Beck, Vicky and Andrew watched in amusement as Mikey's face fell, then light up like a light bul as something occurred to him.

"Does that mean I'm delicious?"

"No."Jade and Sharon said symotaniously.

The other three laughed as Mikey pouted like a child.

* * *

"I can't believe this is the big tour we were excited about" Vicky grumbled.

The gang's class had gone on a school tour to a.. wait for it.. a burger making factory.

"What does this have to do with anything? Andrew complained.

"Come on guys, it might be interesting" Beck urged.

"No it won't" Sharon growled.

"I agree." Jade said.

"It can't be that bad." Bobbie said.

"Oh shut up." Jade snapped.

While they had argued, Mikey had wandered off to get a closer look at the machines.

"Maybe Mikey will have an all, he is related to the beef in a way." Sharon grinned.

"Where is he anyways?" Bobbie asked.

They all shrugged.

"He's a big boy, he can handle himself." Vicky said firmly, then turned to listen to the tour guide. The others followed her lead, unaware that Mikey was messing with the controls of the hook that carried the beef...

Suddenly there was a scream. "HELP!"

It was Mikey. He was strapped to the conveyor belt that carried the beef towards the mincer.

"HOW?!" said Beck, fabergastered.

"SOMEONE GET HIM DOWN!" The manager cried.

All the workers rushed towards the machines to get him down.

"The controls for the hook are broken!"one cried.

"Well stop the conveyor belt!" the manager roared.

"That's broken too!" the worker said. "He must have messed with the controls!"

As the manager gave hell to his employes, Sharon casually said to Jade, " Get some candles ready.", then sauntered away.

"huh?" the gang said, utterly confused, as Jade rumged through her bag without questioning her.

Their attention was taken from Sharon and Jade when Mikey screamed again.

"GET ME OFF THIS THING BEFORE..." Mikey was cut off by Jade's phone ringing

_"we can't stop the world,but there's so much more that we could do."_

Jade answered it.

"I'm guessing this is about the candles?"

"No I'm asking you out." Sharon said sarcasm dripping from her words. "Of course it's about that! Light them now."

"No need to be bitchy."Jade said calmly as she lit a candle.

"It's a side effect of hanging out with you." Sharon said, just as the power went out.

"Now go close to Mikey so the workmen can help him get off."

"I'm pretty sure Mikey's straight."Jade joked as she moved closer.

"Oh shut up you know what I meant" Sharon said, amused despite herself.

Jade put down the candle and started lighting another one. She looked at the workmen.

"Were you born stupid or did someone drop you on your head when you were a baby?!Get him off the conveyor belt before the power comes back, that's I lit the candles!" She snapped.

The workers hurried to obey her command as Sharon chuckled on the other end of the line. "You're as intimidating as ever I see."

"When did you ever think otherwise?" Jade pointed out, then hung up, knowing Sharon was nearby.

The workmen helped Mikey up.

"That was close." one said. "You nearly became.. what's the word I'm looking for.."

"Man-Beef?" Jade suggested, ignoring the murderous glare Mikey gave her.

" Yeah, that works. You were nearly Man-Beef." the worker chuckled.

"Guess that your nickname's gonna stick Mikey." Sharon said suddenly from right behind Jade, making everyone but Beck and Jade jump. Jade because she was used to it and Beck because, well nothing scared him.

"Stop the World hmmm?"Sharon said, arching her eyebrow.

"It's my ringtone for you since you love Lovato so much." she defended.

"I wonder does it have anything to do with the next line?" she teased, then sang

_"You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you."_

Jade's eyes widened, then she scowled and made as if to deny it. But then an idea occurred to her and she smirked, then said,

"Well I can't stop you from falling more in love with me."

She then left to turn the power back on, swaying her hips a bit more than usual as Sharon stared at her retreating figure, trying to come up with a comeback after Jade turned the tables on her. Mikey started laughing. Sharon glowered at him.

"What's so funny, Man-Beef?" she growled.

"My name is not Man-Beef!" he whined.

"But your nickname is."she replied as they all laughed.

And that my dear readers, is how Mikey became Man-Beef.

* * *

**So what did you think? Send me a review please:)**


End file.
